Love Today or Die Forever (Book 1)
by Miku Hatsune Angel
Summary: 17 students are stuck inside Hope's Peak Academy. But one of them isn't their classmate. But they mean no harm. They were forced into it and was the 'child' of the killer mastermind. Knowing there's no escape from it they can't do anything but watch in horror and fear. What happens if the 'child' falls in love? Will the others find out that they're the 'child' of a monster?
1. Hope's Peak Academy

Hope's Peak Academy is a private school. Hope's Peak Private Academy was an exclusive, government-sanctioned school that accepted only students with exceptional abilities. The location for said school is in the center of a large city, making it look as if it were the main focus of the world. An elite institution with strong government support, Hope's Peak scouts out high school students who rank as the ultimate in every conceivable field of endeavor. As it nurtures and cherishes these young rays of hope who shine upon the future of our nation... it thus truly becomes "The High-School of Hopes."

...  
...

So then why did it everything fallen into so much bloody despair...?

* * *

Naegi woke up sitting on a desk in an empty classroom that covered windows with metal plates and had a security camera looking at him.

"Where... Am I?" He questioned. "Is this... My homeroom...? What are those things over the windows...?"

He got up from his chair as he looked around confused until his eyes landed on a piece of paper on his desk.

 _ **ADMISSIONS BROCHURE  
The semester has just begun! As ya embark on new beginnings, this school will become yer new world!**_

 __"What the...?...Who would write something like this... is it some kind of joke..?" He said and looked at the wall clock. "...Oh, Shoot! Everyone's supposed to be in the gym by 8:00!"

He left the classroom and looked around the hallway seeing it was strange and somewhat dark.

"It's kind of dark..."

He kept on walking until he heard a door opening beside him.

He turned his head and saw a paled skinned girl with turquoise eyes, her hair is turquoise and hidden by a giant hood she's wearing, making it hard to estimate the length outside of her spiked bangs and curly side-hair that sticks out of the hood. She wore a black dress with a three-layer ruffled skirt held with a big black belt with multiple studs and buckles to match her big collar, which is covering her mouth. Her chest, sleeves, and hood are blue and have many black and silver buckles and belts all over them. Also wore black fingerless gloves, black boots with four belt straps on them, and black and blue horizontal striped stockings with two belt straps on each leg.

 _'Hm? Who is she...?'_ He thought as he looked much closer at her, _'I can barely see her face but she looks awfully familiar...'_ Naegi didn't seem to notice that he was staring straight at her for a very long time, that it made the female cheeks slightly red and was moving around uncomfortable in her spot.

"M-May you p-please stop staring a-at me..?" She asked politely, not looking at him in the eye.

"Oh! Sorry." He apologize with a slight red from embarrassment.

The two stood in silence for a second or so until she broke it.

"A-Are you going to t-the gym too?" She asked him shyly still not making any eye contact with him.

"Oh yea! We should go to the gym together since we're supposed to be there at 8."

They started walking together through the dim light halls.

"U-Um may I ask w-what's your n-name and what's your u-ultimate t-t-talent?" She asked shyly.

"O-oh. I'm Makoto Naegi and I'm the 'Ultimate Lucky Student'." He told her. "How about you?"

"... My n-name is Hatsune M-Miku... I'm t-the 'Ultimate..."

He tilt his head a bit at her a bit confused since she suddenly went quite. "Ultimate...?"

She sighed as she looked to the side, "... i-i-it's n-nothing a-amazing or an-anything. J-Just forgot a-about it..."

He nod still a bit confused, _'Her name... I heard that name from somewhere...?'_

They have finally made it to the gym. He opened the doors and he was surprised to see other students already in there waiting. The students turned towards the door to see Naegi and Miku.

"U-Uh.." Naegi spoke.

"Oh, you are freshman's too?" **_Yasuhiro Hasakure the Ultimate Clairvoyant_**. "The school's a bit weird." He sighed as he put his hand on top of his hand.

"Seventeen of us, eh?" **_Hifumi Yamada the Ultimate Fanfic Writer_**. "Is that everyone, now?"

"You! You two were told to be here at 8 o'clock!" _**Niyotana Ishimaru the Ultimate Moral Compass**_. "Being late is absolutely unacceptable!"

"Huh? What the heck're you talking about?" **_Junko Enoshima the Ultimate Fashionista_**. "Who the hell cares about punctuality in this incomprehensible situation?"

"Um... Did you two wake up in a classroom too?"

"Yeah, we did." Naegi answered.

"I knew it." _**Chihiro Fujisaki the Ultimate Programmer**_. "We all did too."

"Everyone lost consciousness, woke up, and then assembled here." _**Celestia Ludenberch the Ultimate Gambler**_. "An odd story, wouldn't you agree?"

"The hell's with this place?" **_Mondo Owada the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader_**. "It's like the discrimination office I was in."

"You think this is some kind of kidnappin' or something?" **_Leon Kuwata the Ultimate Baseball Star_**. "Is the punchline gonna be that we all got abducted?"

"It's gotta be some kind of special arrangement!" _**Aoi Asahina the Ultimate Swimmer Pro**_. "I mean, it is a special school, right?"

"Whether or not it is." **_Sakura Ohgami the Ultimate Martial Artist_**. "We need to find out what's going on."

Naegi and Miku nod with a yeah.

 _'They're the Ultimate High Schoolers chosen by Hope's Peak Academy.'_ Naegi looked around.

"Oh god! He's looking straight at me!" _**Touko Fukawa the Ultimate Writing Prodigy**_. "Just because I'm ugly-" "What an eyesore."

 ** _Byakuya Togami the Ultimate Affluent Progeny_**. "The hell are you looking at?"

"N-Nothing.." Naegi said quickly and turned his head and saw a mysterious girl, seem deep in thought.

"What?" _**Kyoko Hirigiri the Ultimate ?**_.

"N-Nothing!" He waved his hands with an awkward smile and a nervous laugh as he turn and walked away. He looked around seeing a lot Ultimate's and seeing Miku talking to Junko and a female with long midnight black hair that is kept in two red ribbons at the back of her head and clear gray eyes with black oval shaped glasses, wearing red and black uniform with black stocks and brown shoes also is carrying a red katana case hanging on the right side of her waist.

"Um... you're Naegi-kun, right?"

He looked up and saw a girl smiling down at him.

"We went to junior high together." _**Sayaka Maizono the Ultimate Pop Sensation**_. "It's so nice to see a familiar face here."

"Huh? Wait, Maizono-san... You remember me?"

"Of course I do! I mean we went to the same school for three years straight."

"That's true but I didn't think someone as popular as you would pay attention to a plain guy like me."

"What? You thought I was cold and distant? I'm hurt." She put her hands on her face.

"T-That's not what I..."

"Just kidding." She uncapped her face and showed a smile.

"Don't tease me like that."

She giggled, "Sooo are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

He was confused until Sayaka pointed down at the edge of his black jacket behind and he turned his head seeing Miku holding onto the edge of his jacket shyly like a child holding onto their parents shirt.

He jumped back blushing, _'When did she get here!? I thought she was with the other girls that's far across the gym!'_

Sayaka giggled and moved towards Miku, who had release Naegi and is more shy as Sayaka came towards her.

"Hi I'm Sayaka Maizono. Nice to meet you." Sayaka smiled as she held out her hand waiting for Miku to shake it.

Miku blush as she went in further into her collar avoiding eyes from her, "I-I'm Hat-Hatsune M-Miku..." She said before her shyness got the best of her and ran off over to Junko and the katana girl.

"Oh she must be really shy." Sayaka said and Naegi nod in agreement.

Soon a extremely loud screech was heard though out the entire gym making everyone cover their ears.

"Microphone Check One, Two! Can Y'All Hear Me Put There?!" A voice was heard through out the gym. "Right! Everyone In The House...? Then Let's Get This Party Started!" Something jumped out behind the podium and landed sitting on top of it.

"Good day to you all! I'm Monokuma! Nice to meetcha." A bear that's half white and half black with one black eye and one bloody red eye and a weird mouth said.

There was a moment of shocking silence.

"Is-is that stuffed bear talking...?" Chihiro questioned.

"Must be remote control..." said Leon.

"Not Stuffed! Not Wired! I Ain't Nothin' But Monokuma!"

"Headmaster! I Must Insist That You Clarify The Situation!" Ishimaru exclaimed.

"Quiet, quiet..." Monokuma sighed, "Ahem. I'm pressed for time, and you're not getting any younger. So let us begin. Now, I believe y'all are familiar with the goals of this most elite scholarly institution... to nurture and develop the rays of _'hope'_ who are the future of our land, and stuff like that. Now to make sure no one **steals** our national sunshine... meanin' you fine young people out there... regretfully, **extreme measures** must be undertaken. Aw, who am I kiddin'? I don't regret it at _all_! See, what I'm gonna do is make y'all live in this school... _FOREVER_!"

"F-Forever...?" Said Naegi.

"Y-You can't be serious...!"

"It's not as bad as it sounds! We got food, clothes entertainment, warm place to dump everything today's student needs! And it's not like you can leave! Every entrance and exit is sealed, bolted, padlocked, and walled off!"

"Those steel plates are meant to keep us in..?!" Chihiro questioned.

"This Is Absolutely Crazy! Let Us Out! I'm Going To Miss My Show!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Kids are weird these days. We ain't even finished the _Welcoming Ceremony_ and already ya wanna go home!" Monokuma said. "Truth be told... There _is_ a way out of here. Being **expelled**. The student code of conduct says it's yer **duty** to maintain an 'orderly' communal life here at our very own Hope's Peak... **Therefore** , if someone **disturbs** the order, that person... and that person alone... will have to leave school. **The following actions qualify as disturbing the order. You Must... Kill Someone In This School..** "

This shocked everyone in horror and surprise.

"... By clobberin', stabbin', bashin', beheadin', torchin', crushin', wringin', gutin' or even hexin'. **In short, you are free to kill however you choose! The only way for a student to leave this school is to 'graduate'... By committin' murder!** "

 _'H-He must be joking...! Kill somebody...? One us would have to... do the other in...?!'_

"Upupuu... sorry. All this excitement! The adrenaline... it's a head rush, I tell ya. Anyway, that's a wrap. So in conclusion, please be sure to kill. **Kill, Kill Like Maaddd!** "

"I'm afraid I didn't understand that at all..." said Celestia.

"You want us to kill our classmates?! This sick joke a' yours has gone far enough!" Mondo exclaimed.

"Sick joke? Only joke I see is on your head!" said Monokuma.

"That's It!" Mondo charged forward towards the black and white bear.

"Owada!"

"Read My Lips, Fuzzball! Lemme Outta This Joint Now!" Mondo grabbed Monokuma by the neck and lifted him up with a glare.

"KYAAA! Throttlin' The Headmaster Is Against School Regulations!" Monokuma exclaimed but suddenly went quiet and there was beeping sounds coming from it.

 _'That Idiot!'_

"Huh? Too good to talk to me all of a sudden? And why you beepin'...?" Mondo asked.

"Throw It!" Miku exclaimed.

"Huh? Why-" "Just Do It!"

Mondo did as he was told and thrown Monokuma up in the air. Monokuma glowed and exploded in midair and into pieces.

"KYAAAAA!"

"It... It Was A Bomb?!"

"H-Holy shit... If that thing had gone off in my hands, I'd be..." Mondo was shocked at what happened.

"... Better looking than ya are now. An' _please_ do not further damage school property!" Monokuma said as he appeared out of no where.

As things got worse and with all Monokuma talking about killing, he vanished behind the podium. Everyone was silent until Celestia spoke.

"So the only way out of this school is to kill someone in this group?" She spoke out of thought.

"That's just absurd..." Ishimaru muttered.

"This has to be some kind of joke, right?" Chihiro asked, looking like she's close to crying.

"The problem isn't whether or not it's a joke, it's whether or not there's anyone among us foolish enough to take that seriously." Togami said and with that everyone in the room were looking at each other not knowing which among them are going to be the killer.


	2. Exploring Hope's Peak and Weird Creature

Aoi and Sakura went up to the metal plate walls and Sakura throw a strong punch to the wall trying to break it down.

"It's impossible." Sakura admitted.

Naegi took out his E-Handbook and turned it on just to see his own information inside already.

"Damn, that's so cool! This electronic student handbook's pretty rad." Yasuhiro said with a smile.

Aoi and Sakura soon came down once they knew that they can't just break down those metal plates while Leon and Mondo were checking the podium that Monokuma was on.

"Let's not lose hope!" Ishimaru exclaimed to everyone, "I'm sure there's a clue that'll help us get out of here!"

"Yeah! Moping about it isn't going to change anything." Aoi said with hope.

"Yeah." her friend Sakura agreed.

"Oh 's go search around this place." Leon suggested.

"I'll go by myself." Togami said in which in return make everyone turn towards to him surprised or mad.

"Why?" Junko asked him.

"Because there's a chance that someone here might already be planning to kill." Togami explained himself and beginning to walk towards the doors.

"Hold it right there!" Mondo stopped Togami as he ran over to him, stopping right in front of him. "You're not gonna get away with being that selfish!"  
"Out of my way, plankton."

"What was that? Looks like you want a nice beating." Mondo cracked his knuckles.

"W-Wait!" Naegi went over between them, "what's fighting among ourselves gonna achieve?"

"Huuh? Such admirable words." Mondo turned his head towards Naegi, "You tryin' to lecture me? You think you can tell me what I can and can't do?!" Mondo growled and putting his fist up with a hard glare.

"That's not what I-" "CAN IT!" Mondo punched Naegi making him fall to the ground and unconscious.

"Naegi!"

Everyone gather around Naegi unconscious body, worry were shown in their faces well most of them.

"That was impressive... He seems to have fainted." Said Sakura.

"Man, I guess this guy really can't read the atmosphere." Leon sighed.

"He should've just let them be." said Sayaka, "But if Naegi-kun didn't try to stop them, then something might have happened..."

"Naegi..." Miku bent over Naegi and poked his cheek.

"At any rate, we can't leave him alone. Someone must carry him..." Aoi suggested. "EH?!"

Sakura went over to his his body and picked him up with ease and was heading towards the dorm.

"So... We're still gonna explore right?" Aoi asked to the remainder students.

"Yes. It's better if we don't go wandering off alone though." Kirigiri answered and looked over to Togami. "However if some of you want to be left alone, be my guest."

"Very well then, I'll take my leave." Togami said before he left the gym.

"W-We should split up into groups, too." Chihiro suggested, "That ways we'll cover up more ground in much quicker."

"Good idea. Very well then, let's decide on the groups!" Ishimaru said, "Miku, who do you want to go with?" Ishimaru asked her. She looked around nervously at the group.

"... I-I think I'll s-s-stay and c-check up o-on Naegi... H-He'll probably be confused a-after he w-wakes up s-so I-I'll be there to s-s-sort him out." Miku answered with shyness.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, Miku!" Aoi smiled.

"Um, I think I'll go with Miku, too!" Sayaka exclaimed quickly.

Miku just nod and began to leave the gym with Sayaka, followed by the other students who had teamed up with each other. Miku Opened her E-Handbook to locate Naegi's dorm. They walked silently towards their destination with Sayaka beside her.

"I'm worried about Naegi, I mean, Mondo seemed to have punched him pretty hard." Sayaka whispered.

"Hmmm... Yes that's right b-but I'm s-sure Naegi can h-handle something l-like that." Miku reassured Sayaka with no eye contact. She smiled and giggled.

"Ah, by the way, you never told me or anyone your Ultimate Talent, right?" Sayaka asked, curious and Miku flinched a bit, "If you don't mind me asking, what is your talent? I bet it's something amazing!" Miku didn't make a sound but was biting down her lip a bit. "M-My t-t-talent is n-not amazing... It's not as amazing as y-you, M-Maizono."

"Ahahaha! Well, being an idol had always been my lifelong dream ever since I was a girl, and I did everything I could to achieve that dream." Sayaka replied, face suddenly turning serious at the last part.

Miku nod, not really interested with what she said since there was something else more important in her mind than listen to her.

"Oh look we're here!" They made it to Naegi's dorm and went inside, seeing that Naegi was fast asleep.

* * *

They've been watching Naegi sleeping peacefully on his bed for a couple of minutes now, and it doesn't seem like he was waking up. The surroundings of his room were deathly quiet, expect for the occasional small talks between Miku and Sayaka, in which cause Miku to stop being shy around her a bit. Miku was sitting on the floor and her head resting onto of the bed looking right at Naegi and at times would poke him on the cheek trying to wake. And Sayaka was sitting on a chair watching Miku and Naegi seeming to smile at the two and giggle at random times like now.

"Hmm? W-What is it, Sayaka-chan?" Miku asked as she slightly turn her head towards the idol.

"Oh nothing just" She giggled, "you seem to really care about Naegi."

"Hm? Yea I do. Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"No it's not a bad thing." Sayaka answered, "I'm just wondering, do you by any chance have a crush on him~?"

Miku didn't answer her but just stare right at Sayaka's blue eyes with her turquoise ones. After a moment, Miku broke the eye contact and went back to sitting her head onto of Naegi's bed.

"I don't know what that is. But I'm getting a feeling your talking about love." Miku spoke with not much emotion.

"Ah? Yea that's what a crush is anyway. It's with love."

"...Love..." Miku buried her face in her crossed arms, "then you are mistaken.. It's nothing like that... I don't love him... A being like me can't ever love... also I don't even know what love is after all..."

There was awkward silence between the two now.

"I... I think I'm going to go to the bathroom for a while." Sayaka suddenly said, stiffly standing up from the chair and briefly existing. Now was just Miku and an unconscious Naegi now under the brutally chilling air conditioner.

 _'...Love... I wish I could feel it... one day...'_ Miku sighed _, '... But then again I mustn't... I can't...'_

Naegi suddenly stirred and Miku took a peak up out of her arms and looked at him. Not long after, Naegi started waking up.

"W-Where am I?" Naegi faintly whispered. She looked at him worried. His gaze suddenly landed on Miku and Naegi immediately rose from the bed.

"M-Miku!" Naegi yelled in surprise.

Miku got up and looked straight at Naegi eyes with a small smile, "you're okay, thank god."

"U-Um, where are we?" Naegi asked with a little red on his cheeks as he looked around the room.

"We're in you're room now." She replied. "Each one of us got our own bedroom."

Naegi peered at his room, still a bit shock.

"Sakura-san carried you here after you fainted." Miku said as Naegi managed a sheepish grin, remembering what happened between him and Mondo.

"Err, where's everyone right now?" Naegi asked.

"Sayaka-chan and I offered to watch over you, but she just went off to the bathroom. Everyone else had split up to look for clues." Miku replied gently and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "T-They should be back in t-the dining room right about now."

"Y-You and Sayaka offered to watch me?" Naegi asked, embarrassed. "T-Thanks, Miku."

Naegi got out of bed and stood straight up.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked.

"Yeah." Naegi confirmed as he nodded. "Besides, it's not like I can be the only one resting and taking it easy right now."

"You're right." Miku smiled under her collar with sad eyes, "well let's go."

* * *

After they met up again with Sayaka, the three of them made their way into the dining hall where everyone agreed to meet up in after investigating the school.

Now, they were sitting on one of the dining room tables, Miku in between Naegi and Sayaka.

"Alright! Let us started with the meeting!" Ishimaru exclaimed to the whole group. "I declare open the first meeting of Hope's Peak Academy!"

Miku looked over at Naegi who seemed to be a bit lost and decided to help sort him out.

"Um, since you're in the dark about this, b-basically all the o-other students expect for me and Sayaka decided to roam the s-school to find some sort of c-clues to get us o-out of here."

"I tried destroying the steel door blacking the main entrance, but that ain't gonna happen." Mondo said first."That's hard as steel."

"Well of course, it _is_ made of steel." Celestia and Miku remarked but Miku whispered it so none heard.

"Me and Asahina found a staircase leading up to the second floor in the hallway earlier." Sakura went next.

"Yeah, but there was a shutter blocking our way." Aoi added, "And I think I heard some kind of noises up there..?"

"What kind of noises..?" Miku asked Aoi who shrugged in response.

"So, at this point, we are only able to explore the first floor of the school..." Kirigiri commented.

"The beds in the dorm rooms were pretty comfy." Hifumi said pipping in. "Everyone has their own room and their own key."

"The rooms were all sound proof. You could yell your lungs out and the person next door wouldn't hear a thing." Junko said.

"The fridge's also full of food, so that's one less thing to worry about." said Chihiro.

"True, but how long is that food going to last with 17 of us here?" Atani asked.

"Oh, don't worry, Monokuma said the food stock is replenished everyday." Chihiro reassured her.

"Huh? You met him?" Junko asked, surprised. Chihiro nodded.

Ishimaru then cleared his throat before continuing, "So, does anyone else have anything to report?"

As everyone was talking about their investigation, Miku saw something in the edge of her eye move from the doorway of the dinning room. She turned her head towards it and it vanished.

 _'..Could it be...?'_

She looked back towards the other seeing that everyone was still talking and sneaked out of the room quietly and unnoticed. She looked around and started walking.

 _'They gotta be here... I can sense them...'_

She continue looking around until she saw something go inside the AV Room.

 _'...?'_

* * *

Meanwhile in the dinning room.

"Based on that, I would like to propose a rule." Celestia spoke.

"A rule?" Naegi asked.

"From the e-Handbook, Monokuma mentioned a rule regarding the Nighttime. I think we should add a rule of our own in here." Celestia announced. "A rule that would prevent one from wandering around at Nighttime. That is all."

"Huh? B-But why?" Touko asked.

"Don't you see? Without that rule, we'd have spend every night here cowering fear." Celeste concluded. "Worrying about if someone may want to kill us. And that fear will wear us down in no time."

"But unlike the other rules Monokuma made, we couldn't enforce this can we?" Atani muttered.

"That is true, that is why I need everybody's cooperation in this." Celestia declared.

After a while of murmuring, everyone came to an agreement. No one was going to wander about during Nighttime. And with that rule stamped official, as everyone were about to end it and departing to do their own thing, Atani noticed that Miku was around anymore and she started to worry.

"Naegi." She went over to the said boy and he turned to her, "yes what is it, Atani-san?"

"Where is Miku?" She was with no emotion.

"Hm? She's right he-" He stop once he turned his head to see Miku wasn't sitting there anymore. "Huh? But she was here since the beginning of the meeting."

"Where did she wonder off to?" Sayaka mutter.

"Hm seems like one might be setting a trap to kill already while we were all talking." Togami said which cause everyone eyes widen and were scared, all but one.

"W-What?" Aoi said.

"No. She wouldn't do." Atani said as she glared at Togami.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because she always wonder off on her own when she sees something that catch her attention or when she doesn't want to be a part of something anymore." Atani explained.

"Hm? What do you mean 'catch her attention'?" Sayaka asked her.

Atani sighed, "it's nothing. Just things that seem to move or make her carious that's all."

"So do we go look for her?" Yasuhiro asked.

"No she should be coming back like right about-" "Um look at what I found everyone." Everyone turned their heads towards the doorway and saw Miku with some strange creatures.

One looked slate gray, fox-like with red and black accents. Its ears are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of its head. It has greenish blue eyes with red eyelids. There are circular, red markings above the eyes that resemble eyebrows. Its muzzle is short and tapered with two small fangs seen in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. It possesses a ruff of black fur around its neck and four short limbs tipped with red. Its tail is short and bushy.

And the last one looked short, chubby rodent. It is covered in yellow fur and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

Everyone was silent and wondering the same thing.

 _'What are those things?'_

"Um Miku-chan, where did you find these little ones?" Chihiro asked as Miku went over to the table and the creatures jumped on top of the table and the Aoi went closer to the yellow rodent and poked it's tail a couple of times.

"I-I found them wondering around and saw them head inside the AV Room." Miku answered.

"Aw these little ones are so cute!" Aoi and Sayaka exclaimed as they pet or hug each creature.

"They aren't going to hurt us, right?" Leon asked.

"Hm are you afraid that these are going to kill you?"

"H-Huh? No I was just wondering." Leon said.

"Well they don't seem to mean any harm since they seem to be lost when I found them and relived when I found them." Miku explained.

"What? Do these things remember you or something?" Mondo asked.

Miku shrug with a sigh, "I'm not sure but maybe."

"I think they do since they seem to be more comfortable with you, Miku." Sayaka pointed out.

Miku shrug again and everyone looked at both of the creatures and check to see if it's safe. Everything seem to go with the creatures until the fox-like one seem to have gotten bored and wanted to have fun. It looked at Naegi and smirked with a giggled. Naegi titled his head confused until the fox jumped and spinning glowing purple light a bit, many thought it was trick it wanted to show. But when it landed, there stood another Naegi.

"W-What the?!" Naegi moved back and others eyes widen.

"What the hell did it just do?!" Leon asked.

"There's another one!" Hifumi exclaimed.

Everyone seemed to have a lot of questions with what it did.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention that their not just any ordinary creatures that you think they are." Miku said to everyone.

"Huh? You knew?" Ishimaru said.

"Yes since they did that to me too when I got them."

"So what else can these things do?" Togami questioned as he picked up the yellow one by it's tail in which it seemed ticked off.

"Um I don't think you should do that." Miku spoke.

"Hm Why not?"

"Well because-" Before she could finish, the yellow furry one took out it's electric to everyone expect for Miku and the creatures. "That will happen." She said once it was done with it's electricity and run over to Miku.

After some talking once they all have recovered, it had been decided that Miku will take care of all of them and will be held responsibility for all of them.

"Pika?" The yellow creature spoke making everyone turn their heads towards it.

"Did it just talk?" Kirigiri asked.

"Oh right, also these little ones can speak but seem to only speak one thing. I think it's their names." Miku said.

"You know, we would appreciate it if you told us these type of things sooner." Naegi said.

"You guys, never asked." Miku pouted.

They soon closed the meeting and everyone went their ways.

* * *

A/N Hey! Anyway since I'm getting a feeling people will may or may not know what those creatures I put in are, I'll say it here. The creatures are just from Pokemon. If your wondering as of why I put people here and is this a crossover or anything, I will say, no it's not. I just feel like putting it in since they will play a role inside the story. Also this will not be a crossover since I'm just going to use some of the creatures from pokemon. Okay if you have more questions, just message me. But please nothing mean or anything like that. Anyway thanks for reading.


End file.
